


Elevator

by songkim2020



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: The trouble of dating a tease like Jinwoo
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Elevator

The band and their managers had ridden the elevator from the 45th floor. They had concluded a meeting with a possible major sponsor and unfortunately caught the rush hour on their way down. Mino had secured himself a spot in the back corner of the elevator. Meanwhile, Jinwoo who made the grave mistake of standing by the door was slowly pushed and shoved to the rear as people filled the elevator car. 

As the distance between Jinwoo and the homebound office workers became too close for comfort, the rapper pulled his bandmate's hand and manuevered him towards his little corner. His hyung whispered a soft thank you and Mino wished he could have seen the arresting smile that came with it. Instead, he settled for a view of Jinwoo's creamy white nape as they both stood facing the elevator doors. _Not so bad._ He thought.

The lift pinged almost at every floor as more and more people continued to enter. The elevator slowly reaching its maximum weight limit. As they descended, Mino could feel Jinwoo press closer and closer against him.

He gulped and gripped the bar handles that lined the elevator walls. The scent and proximity of the man he desired the most, driving him to the egde.

 _Calm down boys._ Mino said to himself.

The doors slid open again and a woman entered to the sound of the elevator warning, informing everyone that it had finally reached its limit. Mino gave a huge sigh of relief. He looked down at the raging hard on that was an inch away from Jinwoo's soft ass and tried to coax it again to calm the _fuck_ down.

When suddenly to his surprise, Jinwoo moved even closer. His back pressed against Mino's firm chest. The rapper's lips so close to the older man's neck, his breath tickling the exposed skin. Mino swallowed as he looked down again. His penis nowhere in sight, now completely buried and rubbing against the smaller man.

Mino looked around them, checking if anyone was looking his way. When the coast was clear, he stuck his tongue out and gave Jinwoo's neck a quick lick. The smaller man quivered but not did not budge. _Two can play this game hyung._ He thought with a smirk.

Unbeknownst to Mino, a small mischieveous grin had appeared on the older man's face.

Jinwoo pressed against him and slowly and discretely grinded his ass against the rapper's member.

The rapper took a sharp intake of breath, resisting the urge to moan and ravish the Imjado prince.

Mino took out his phone and began to quickly type. He looked on as his hyung took out his own phone from his coat pocket and began to read the message.

_"If you're going to be a tease, I hope you're ready to be fucked all night when we get home."_

The elevator pinged. Fourth floor.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about"_ Jinwoo typed back.

Third floor.

_"And you better cancel everything on your schedule tomorrow"_

Second floor.

 _"Really? Why's that?"_ his hyung teased.

Ground floor.

_"Because I don't think you'll be able to stand when I'm done with you."_

Basement.

"Okay boys, the vans are here. Let's go" their manager called out.

Jinwoo shuffled out of the elevator; his face beat red. Behind him, Mino walked with a weird limp, shielding his front side with his bag.

The rapper stared at the older man's peach ass and licked his lips.

_Man, he couldn't wait to get home._

TBC

  
  



	2. Van

Mino entered the black van and was surprised to find his tormentor seated in the back seat. The two bucket seats in the middle row were completely vacant as Yoon and Hoon had taken a separate car.

 _Now what are you up to._ Mino thought, curious and amused by his partner's strange behavior.

Nevertheless, the man was clearly up to no good and the rapper was more than happy to follow his lead. And so Mino sat at the opposite end of the back row, two seats behind the front passenger seat - eagerly awaiting his partner's next move.

After 10 minutes on the road, Jinwoo continued to look out the window, ignoring the very horny man to his right.

Mino glanced for the nth time towards the older man's direction, feeling extremely impatient and very sexually frustrated. But the ever savage Jinwoo was not just a tease but also infamous with playing hard to get. And when Mino was hard, he always wanted to get. Get lots and lots of sex. Not from anyone mind you - just from one hot and sexy Imjado Prince with a peach shaped ass.

_Man, he couldn't wait to mark that creamy white skin._

"Hyung" Mino said out loud, making sure their manager heard. "You look sick. Why don't you use my shoulder to get some sleep." he continued as he quickly scooted beside the older man, leaving him no time to protest.

"Jinwoo, you okay?" their manager suddenly asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes hyung. I'm okay. Just tired." he lied in panic.

"Mino-ya, help him get some sleep. We really can't afford any of you to get sick during promo week" their manager ordered. "We still have around 30 minutes of traffic to go"

"Sure hyung" the rapper replied and looked to the man to his right with a sly grin. He tapped his left shoulder, coaxing Jinwoo to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Jinwoo shook his head and gave a soft laugh. A mark of surrender as he knew fully well that his lover now had the upper hand. Without much resistance, JInwoo nuzzled Mino's neck as he often would in bed.

With Jinwoo's head out of their manager's sight and their heavily tinted windows blocking any prying eyes from outside, the smaller man was now at his lover's mercy.

Mino held up his right index finger in front of Jinwoo's lips and whispered against his ear. "Lick it" 

Jinwoo gulped. Oh how the tables had turned.

As silently as he could, he sucked the long digit and began to lick its entire length. 

Mino then added another finger. Jinwoo's tongue mimicking what he would have done in bed with a much longer and thicker part of Mino.

The rapper pulled out the moist digits and began to lift his lover's top. His fingers finding its way underneath the older man's shirt, tracing the skin with his wet fingers as it searched for his hyung's sensitive nipple.

When he finally caught his prize, Jinwoo buried his face against Mino's neck, trying to muffle the moans that came with his every touch. His lover gave the knob a soft pinch and began to flick it with his damp fingers.

His hyung tightly gripped his left knee, hoping this would help him further suppress the sounds threatening to exit his mouth.

When Mino had given each nipple its well deserved attention, he paused and gave Jinwoo a reprieve.

He looked down at his lover's face - flushed, mouth gaping, out of breath, and eyes filled with lust. 

"Mino-ya" Jinwoo suddenly said out loud. Mino's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I want to lie down." he said, making sure their manager heard every word.

"Mino-ya, grab the pillows in the bucket seats too so Jinwoo's comfy." their manager responded.

As Jinwoo began to lie down, Mino grabbed the "Jinwoo" pillow from the sit in front of him and placed it on his lap.

He watched as his hyung discretely set aside the pillow and laid his head on Mino's lap instead.

He looked up and saw the rapper staring intently at him, waiting eagerly in anticipation for his next move. 

Jinwoo pulled out his phone and clicked sent.

 _"Something really hard is poking my head"_ Mino grinned as he read.

_"It has to be"_

_"Why's that"_

"So _I can pound you hard in bed."_ Jinwoo looked up at his lover. Mino stared back with half-lidded eyes.

_"Just in bed?"_

_"Most likely against our front door too. I don't think we'll make it to bed."_

As Jinwoo typed his response, the rapper began to caress his lips. 

_"From behind or with my legs around your waist?"_

_"Both."_

Jinwoo swallowed hard. He looked up and met his lover's intense stare.

 _"Take it out"_ Jinwoo's message read. Mino's eyes widened in surprise but his face quickly changed into an excited grin.

Jinwoo shifted to his right side to face his lover while slowly and silently, Mino began to unzip his pants.

When he had finally freed his hard on, his lover began lapping the exposed tip. Slowly licking his entire length as Mino looked on, his hand gripping Jinwoo's hair. Mino swallowed back every moan and stared as his lover took in his entire shaft in his mouth, sucking him like a popsicle stick.

"Can you sit on my lap?" he growled quietly, desperately wanting to be inside his lover. Reason, caution and propriety completely forgotten.

Jinwoo tried to laugh but shook his head instead and continued the onslaught on Mino's penis.

"Fuck" the rapper whispered, lifting his hips as he felt himself nearing completion, gripping Jinwoo's hair with both hands.

"Boys, we're here" their manager announced from the driver's seat. "Mino-ya, can you wake him up?"

They froze. Mino gave a nod, unable to speak.

Jinwoo shuffled out of the van; his face even redder than before. Behind him, Mino walked into their building with a very weird limp, shielding his front side with his bag - a huge scowl on his face.

The rapper stared for the second time that night at the older man's peach ass and growled. 

_FUUUUUUCK._

TBC

  
  



End file.
